kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
MARDEK RPG: Chapter 1
, subtitled A Fallen Star, is a turn-based RPG. It is part of a series planned to be eight chapters long. It is made to resemble the pixelated style of NES or SNES games and features a turn-based combat system. The setting is in the fictional world of Belfan which has undeveloped civilization on it like that of medieval times. You play as a human named Mardek who, with his friend Deugan, dreams to become a Grand Adventurer. __TOC__ Controls *Navigate menus and move Mardek with the arrow keys. *Select menu options or interact with things with the "x" key. *Cancel choices or go back from choices with the "z" key. *Enter the pause menu with the "Enter" or "Return" key. *In some menus, use the mouse to select skills, move items, etc. *In the inventory menu, hold the "s" key while clicking a stack of items to pick up only one instance of that item. Clicking multiple times increases how many instances you pick up without taking the whole stack. *While in battle, press the "x" key during indicated timed moments to use reaction skills during attacks. Gameplay Gameplay of MARDEK RPG: Chapter 1 involves travelling around town or dungeon areas to advance in a quest you are given. While fulfilling such a quest, you are likely to engage in random enemy encounters and some plot-related boss encounters while not in a town. In such battles, turns go between each of your party members and each monster. On one of you party member's turns, you can fight with a weapon, use skills, use an item, skip your turn, or flee from the battle (random encounters only). Defeating monsters in battle can grant you experience points to level up, money, and items. In towns, you can enter shops to purchase or sell some items. When you exit an area or town, you are brought to a world map where you can travel to any other area that is available to you. Major Characters Mardek Innanu El-Enkidu The main protagonist of the series. Mardek is of the light element and best friends with Deugan. He wishes to become a famous adventurer like his idol, Social Fox. His intelligence is sub average but his intentions are always good. "It was great! We slew a princess and saved a dragon!" Deugan Selmae Eh-Deredu Deugan is of the earth element and best friends with Mardek. He wishes to become a famous adventurer like his idol, Social Fox. He is fairly intelligent and helps to remind Mardek how to play the game, thus breaking the fourth wall. He is always noble in his actions. "Get up! We HAVE to go and explore this!" Mugbert The primary antagonist of Chapter 1, he is an overweight bully who has been tormenting Mardek and Deugan for a long period of time. He fights Mardek and Deugan when they attempt to search Rohoph's ship, but is defeated. Plot Slay the Mighty Dragon! Mardek and Deugan, great heroes and adventurers, set off into a castle that serves as the lair to an evil dragon in order to slay it and rescue a princess being held captive. After slaying many dark monsters, they reach and defeat the dragon, thus freeing the princess. With their quest complete, they start to wonder what they'll do next. Mardek and Deugan, small peasant children from the town of Goznor, decide that they should head home after their day of fun and imagination. That night, when most the town is asleep, a strange vessel soars through space towards the planet of Belfan. It crash lands in a field near Goznor. The Fallen Star In the morning, Deugan wakes Mardek claiming to have seen a falling star land on a clearing beyond the Southwood. They head out to find it. After some fighting with trouble causing forest creatures, they reach the crash site. Already at the place, however, is the bully Mugbert, who tries to keep them away from the "star" so he can have it all to himself. After beating the bully up, they enter the strange craft. Inside the craft, there is a strange thing lying dead on the floor. There is a flash and Mardek starts acting strangely, with his eyes aglow. It soon becomes apparent the soul of the dead creature has somehow taken Mardek as a host body. The being identifies itself as a healer named Rohoph and an alien. Rohoph also states that it will be a permanent resident inside Mardek's body, but on the upside, Mardek will now have a small grasp on its magical powers. Side Quest: Collect 5 Lead Pipes In the North-East end of Goznor, Mardek and Deugan visit an inventor by the name of Meraedor. He asks them to fetch him five lead pipes so that he has all the parts he needs to finish his "mechanical man". He is incapable of getting them himself due to the task requiring fights against creatures called "fumerats" in the sewers, and he is far too frail and weak. After obtaining the five pipes in the sewers, Meraedor awards Mardek with an enchanted cog necklace. Epilogue Far away, a group of aliens called the Governance de Magi consult each other about Rohoph's escape from them. They all are of the opinion that he must be captured and slaughtered. After some discussion, they decide to send Moric, the necromancer, to find Rohoph. When Rohoph is out of the way, nothing will stop them from taking over the galaxy. Badges |url = http://www.kongregate.com/games/Pseudolonewolf/mardek-rpg-chapter-1 |descrip = Collect 5 lead pipes, then turn them in for your super-awesome reward }} |url = http://www.kongregate.com/games/Pseudolonewolf/mardek-rpg-chapter-1 |descrip = Complete the story events }} Notes With the release of ''MARDEK Chapter 3: Keystones'', the first two chapters have been updated with a new engine. Saves from the old versions of these chapters cannot be read by the new versions or chapter 3. The new version also includes a new saving system that fixed the saving bug that plagued the old versions of these chapters. Category:Games Category:Games with badges